


Faith Like Starlight

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Jellal's admiration runs deep.





	Faith Like Starlight

He’d first noticed it back in the Tower of Heaven, but it wasn’t until he met the Lucy from the future that it gave Jellal pause.  It wasn’t just the single-minded determination that was par for the course with Fairy Tail, or even the deep seated love for her friends - all of which were exemplary in their own right, don’t get him wrong.

But there was something else there inside the celestial mage, something Jellal had difficulty putting a name to.  It was in the way she’d stood up again even after her comrade had been turned against her in the Tower.  It was in her missing hand - a wound that had long since healed, a wound much more than a few days old.  It was in her eyes, knowing that she wouldn’t have a future even if she succeeded in changing the events to come.

She was reckless, akin to that of her partner.  Possessed inner fortitude a match to Erza’s.  And kept many things buried deep down, in a place of guilt and shame, much like Jellal himself.

But unlike Jellal, unlike Natsu, and unlike Erza, there was a light shining brightly inside of her - like gentle starlight, a guidepost in the darkness of night.

She was a person upon whom one could place their faith, and never be led astray.

Jellal’s admiration, once earned, ran deep.  And although he wasn’t really the type to admit it out loud, Lucy had it in spades.


End file.
